Conventional motor vehicles include an engine, with a transmission coupled to the engine. In a vehicle with an automatic transmission, a linkage connects the transmission to a shifter spaced from the transmission. Typically, the shifter mounts to a vehicle floor pan within an occupant compartment, such that the linkage allows an occupant to control the transmission through movement of the shifter. The distance between the transmission and the shifter varies from vehicle to vehicle.